Till I found you
by LondonLadyLover
Summary: Tanya goes back to Stella's hotel and things progress. FIRST EVER ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION. chapter 3 is up, please review to help me improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

meta http-equiv="refresh" content="0; url= feed/?nojs=1" /

The elevator dinged to announce it's arrival and Stella was spooked out of her contemplation of Reeds sudden departure. She stepped onto the elevator and push the button to her floor and leaned against the wall releasing a frustrated sigh and pushing the hair from her face, The elevator arrived on her floor and the doors opened to reveal a flustered looking Tanya with a shy smile on her face, Stella stepped out and turned to Tanya 'I thought you left, croydon girl' Tanya blushed and stuttered over her words 'I got as far as the cab rank outside, and realised I was throwing away the most exciting opportunity I've been offered in years, But I'd like you to come home with me, the house is empty and I think we'd be more comfortable' She waited with bated breath for Stella's response...  
'Do you promise not to run away from me again if I do' Stella husks, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the beautiful woman standing before her, 'Ye ye yes I will try my best' the professor nervously mumbles and turns to call the elevator, suddenly she feels the soft shape of her companion mold into her back and fells stella's hot breath on her neck as stella whispers seductively into her ear, making her shiver involuntary 'good because I'm not letting you go again'. The elevator arrived and was luckily empty so no one witnessed Professor Tanya Reed-Smith trembling with anticipation.  
Back ont the Ground floor of Stella's plush hotel she catches the attention of the bartender and asks for a cab to be called and two double Connemara 12's with Ice on the side, she turns to her left and draws Tanya closer to her, passing her a glass with a slow smile, 'Drink, it will settle your nerves'. Tanya takes the glass from stella's well manicured hand and returns the smile, 'thanks, but I'm not nervous, just very excited to learn what will come once we reach my home' leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Stella's cheek, blushing as she does so. The bar tender approach's the striking look pair of ladies to let them know their taxi has arrived

Once outside the hotel Stella allowed Tanya to walk ahead to give the taxi driver her address and opened the door to allow Tanya to enter the car first, it gave Stella the chance to ogle the professors pert bottom in her skin tight leather trousers, Tanya sat herself on the far side of the car and waited for her date to join her. Stella seductively slid into the car and sat as close to Tanya as she could, placing a hand on her knee she leant over and gently pressed her lips to the sweet skin underneath the professors ear, she slowly began to lick and nibble her neck whilst sliding her hand higher up the leg she was stroking and was pleased to find Tanya relaxing her muscles to allow Stella's hand to slide higher up, she released the breath she had been holding when the hand stopped short of the junction between her thighs, 'don't worry Tanya, I won't embarrass you here' Stella whispered into her ear. The car jolted to a stop and the driver alerted them to the fact they had arrived, Stella handed the driver the fair and told him to keep the change then opened the car door and climbed out, holding the door open for Tanya, who accepted the hand that was offered to her and lead them to the front door of her modern Irish house, taking a sobering breath she lead stella to her kitchen, striding over to her top of the range Egg fridge she reached in and retrieved the cold bottle of sparkling water, turning to stella asking if she would prefer something else, 'No, water is good, i'd like us both to be clear headed, I don't want either of us to feel I took advantage of a drunken you, now would you like to take this somewhere more comfortable, she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Tanya picked up the glasses and bottle of water and brushed past stella with a coy smile and come to bed eyes.

Stella followed behind the gorgeous professor and reached out to gently catch her hand and tug her to a standstill, turning around tanya was about to ask if something was wrong, but before she could form the question, she felt stella's hands in her hair and lips upon her own, she sighed into the kiss and allowed stella's insistent tongue entrance to her mouth, tongues began to dual and tanya slid her arms around stella to steady her shaky knees, pulling away from the kiss she breathily asked stella to take her to bed, 'Mmm my pleasure gorgeous, lead the way' The slow decent up the stairs began again, once at the top of the stairs both women slipped of their she's and tanya took in stella diminutive size, smiling sweetly, taking stella's hand she led her into her bed room and sat on the bed, reaching out to pull stella between her legs, she un tucked stella's shirt and ran her hands up underneath to feel the soft, smooth skin of stella's stomach, feeling a tug on her hair she looked up to see stella smouldering t her and gasped, Stella gently pushed tanya backwards on to the bed and began to unbutton her shirt to reveal a dark plum lace balcony bra barely concealing beautiful plump pert breasts topped with hard dark musky nipples, stella reached behind her back and un clipped her bra letting it slide off her arms to the floor. She lent down and took the place next to tanya on the bed, eyes meeting and drawing them in for a slow sensual kiss, stella reached forward and untied the bow at the top of tanya's neck before unbuttoning her way down the rest of the blouse to reveal tanya's luscious cocoa skin.


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later both ladies where naked and Stella was exploring Tanya's body with both hands and lips,

'You are simply gorgeous, Tanya and I'm going to make you come like never before'

'please Stella, don't stop' moaned Tanya

Stella takes Tanya's left nipple between her teeth and gently bites down whilst pinching and rolling her right nipple between thumb and fore finger before placing soft wet kisses across Tanya's chest and taking her right nipple into her mouth and sucking with increasing pressure. Stella flicks her eyes upwards towards Tanya's face to see her eyes closed and mouth open moaning softly. Stella takes this as a sign to move on and slowly slides herself down the bed, kissing Tanya's stomach as she goes, stopping just below Tanya's tummy button, and gently nibbling and biting but not hard enough to leave any marks on the skin underneath her.

'Tanya, can I continue, It's ok to say no, I wont go any further if you do'

'Please please keep going babe, you feel so good please don't stop'

Stella smiled to herself and wriggled lower on the bed, lifting herself to allow Tanya to open her legs further. Stella took hold of Tanya's left knee and gently maneuvered it to get herself into a more comfortable position for what was to come next. With her right hand Stella carefully stroked her first finger up from just under Tanya's opening towards her clit opening the beautiful puffy lips in front of her face, she could see and smell just how excited Tanya was and gently blew onto the wetness sending a chill up Tanya's spine earning her a deep guttural moan, Stella uses two fingers to keep Tanya open to her and gently licks the swollen clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking slowly, above her Tanya jolts and tries to move away from the pressure, Stella stops to ask if she should keep going which was greeted with a vigorous shake of Tanya's head, Stella knows this is the time to move forward and takes long slow licks of Tanya from her perineum to clit before returning to sucking Tanya's and pushing an experimental finger inside the professor, she gives her a few steady thrusts before pulling out and re entering her with two fingers as deep as she can, Tanya begins to rock her hips riding Stella's face and fingers, she feels the tell tale tightening of inner muscles around her fingers and slides her body up to whisper into Tanya's ear,

'That's it beautiful, come for me,'

Thrusting harder inside Tanya she kisses her and swallows her screams of release, Tanya reaches down between her legs and pulls Stella's fingers from inside herself. Turning her face into Stella's neck she snuggles close and feels Stella wraps her arms around the beauty next to her before both fall into comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while later Tanya stirred in Stella's arms and felt a dull soreness between her legs that she hadn't felt in quite a while, she turned and had an un obstructed view as the glorious blonde was still sleeping. Tanya started with Stella's face relaxed in sleep, made her look younger and care free, the tiny little scar just to the left of her top lip was intriguing and cupids bow lips that begged to be kissed and adored, down to the long graceful neck with smooth creamy skin a lesser woman would die to bite and mark. Carefully moving the sheet to her all her to continue her perusal, Nice sized pert breasts topped with dusky pink nipples that made the Professors mouth water, flicking her eyes up to check she hadn't been caught, Stella seemed to be deep in slumber, Tanya was unsure about looking at any more of her new lovers body without her being conscious, she felt the gorgeous body next her begin to stir and placed a gentle open mouthed kiss on the underneath of the breast next to her face, then another higher up, close but not on Stella's nipple, again flicking her eyes up to be met with gorgeous blue grey eyes meeting her gaze with soft look and gentle smile.

'Well, hello there. Enjoying yourself?'

Stella stretched languidly allowing the rest of the sheet to fall off her body, displaying the rest of her body to Tanya's hungry eyes.

'I I'm sorry darling I couldn't help myself, you are beautiful and looked so magnificent laying before me I just had to take a long look at the goddess that made me feel so spectacular'

'Oh did I now, well why don't we re create that feeling, hmm my princess'

'No, Stella I want to try and make you feel as good as you did for me'

'Well sweetheart, I like the sound of that. But only if you are sure, I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, Now come here and let me kiss you.'

Tanya did as she was told and scooted closer to the beautiful blonde in her bed, placing a soft cautious kiss on the plump lips in front of her. Stella wrapped her arms around the darker skinned professor, rolling onto her back pulling her on top of her, encouraging Tanya to take the lead and explore her body in any way she wanted. Tanya took the cue and deepened the kiss, bringing her hands into play, she stroked the glorious throat in front of her, resisting the urge to bite and mark the alabaster skin, moving lower to the chest below her and placing wet open mouth kisses before taking the erect pink nipple into her mouth, sucking softly and testing Stella's reaction of her gentle bite, at this she felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her to take more of the breast into her mouth sucking harder, with her right hand she grabs Stella's let breast roughly squeezing and releasing in time with her sucking motions, she feels the legs below her open and pushes her thigh between the bending it slightly and both ladies gasp at the contact, Stella tries to grind down onto the thigh but can't get the contact she wants and wimpers in need, Tanya releases both breasts and moves her mouth to the opposite nipple bringing her hand down to feel the wetness between the blonde's legs.

'Baby, tell me what you want me to do'

'Fingers, I need your fingers inside me Tanya, don't be gentle, I like it rough'

Taking her cue, the professor roughly enters the blonde with 2 fingers setting a rhythm easy to be matched by skilled hips,

'More fingers, Ugh'

Pulling out and quickly thrusting back inside Stella with 3 fingers and rubbing the tight hard clit she finds with her thumb, hips matching her stroke for stroke, Tanya gives in and bites the breasts in front of her, hearing an appreciative moan she bites again, being careful not to mark the pale skin to harshly, she feels a tightening around her fingers and speeds up her thrusts, knowing that it wont be long before she gets to see the beautiful creature beneath her climax, she whispers

'Please gorgeous, come for me, I need to see you come'

'Oooh ah ah fuck, baby I'm coooooommminnnggg'

Tanya stills and is rewarded with a rush of thick warm liquid soaking her hand and the sheets below them, It's glorious and she has never seen Stella look so exquisitely magnificent. She kisses Stella's face and every where she can reach as the detective's breathing begins to return to a normal rate and feels the body next to her relaxing, she takes Stella into her arms and holds her close, seeing the eyes she could drown in start to focus on her face and a smug satisfied smile spread across the beautiful face of the woman she could so easily become addicted too.

'Are you sure you have never been with a women before professor?'

'Yes my darling I'm sure, you inspire me'

Holding each other close, the rest in a comfortable quietness as the clock on the bed side table flashes 04.00am….


End file.
